Through The Eyes Of a Killer
by Iris Musicia
Summary: Kurt starts having dreams through the eyes of a serial killer in Bayville. The killer finds out that Kurt is pointing the police to him and comes after Kurt . . . Kurtty, no dark depression or celestial stuff.
1. School's Cancelled

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own XMen Evo, nor do I earn any money from this writing (but oh how I wish I did)**

**A/N: No uber-dark depression, no mystical stars like in P&F. Should be lighter if I stop stressing out as much. Like I said on Celtic Wolf, I'm really behind sched, so I'm stressed out, 'specially since I have to write, like, three more chaps of P&F, and I'm also making a new YouTube speed-draw vid. Jesus, why do I torture myself so?**

**Making Headlines**

It was a very average early spring day at the Xavier Institute as Kurt teleported out to the end of the driveway, retrieved the newspaper, and teleported back to the kitchen, tossing the roll to Logan. He shook the paper out, straightening it so he could read the front page. Only Kurt and Logan were in the kitchen, everyone else was either still sleeping or getting ready to come downstairs.

_Murder Victim Found Near Bayville High School_

Logan sighed as the headline blared at him. Seems like the school would be closed as a crime scene, according to the article. Also according to the article, the victim was a young lady, stabbed thirty-six times on the front steps of the high school, sometime last night.

"Zat's really vierd! I had a dream last night zat I stabbed a lady in front of a big building, like a library or somezing!" Kurt said excitedly, apparently not aware fully of what he was saying. He was reading over Logan's shoulder, but stopped when Wolverine turned to glare at him.

"That's real interestin', Elf. Why don'tcha go tell the others there's no school?" Logan said sarcastically. Kurt teleported off to go jump on the others and give them the news. However, Logan thought about what Kurt had said about his dream. Maybe he should go talk to Chuck.

Logan scanned through the rest of the paper, and, finding nothing interesting, tossed it down on the table for someone else to read. He left the kitchen and strode down the halls to the Professor's study, where the Professor was reading the same newspaper article.

"Chuck. That article you're readin'- the Elf's got somethin' ta do with it. You might wanna talk to him about it." The Professor nodded, looking up after a moment.

"Yes, I'll make sure to talk to him. But when you say, 'something to do with it,' what do you mean? He is the killer, or he saw the murder?" Professor X looked highly concerned. Logan shook his head.

"I dunno. Ask Kurt abou' it later. I'm off to go take a ride - and think about this." Logan shook his head, crossing his arms and walking out to the garage.

*TTEOAK*

Shortly after Logan rode down the driveway, the Professor stowed the paper in one of his desk drawers and sent a telepathic message to Kurt. moments later, there was a light knock on the study door.

"Kurt. Come on in. I heard from Logan that you had a peculiar dream last night?" the Professor invited Kurt into his study.

"Ja, but I didn't zink it vas zis important." Kurt said, sitting down on the sofa across from the Professor.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Professor X asked. Kurt nodded and took a breath.

"So I vas vaiting in ze bushes near ze front of ze school, ven ze lady valked out on to ze steps, like she vas vaiting for someone. She vas vaiting for me. I came towards her, viz my knife, and stabbed her. It vas so vivid, so _real_, I could almost feel the blood on my fingers." Kurt said steadily, eyes lost in a memory.

"So you killed her." The Professor stated quietly.

"Yes – no, vait. Yes, I keeled her in my dream, but no, I did not keel her in real life." Kurt said confidently.

"How can you be sure?"

Kurt looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Keety vas sleeping viz me – but not in zat vay! She came into my room to vatch a movie viz me, but ve both fell asleep. She vould be able to tell you if I left. Venever I move or leave ze room, she knows." Kurt chuckled, but blushed. The Professor looked at him critically over steepled fingers.

"Alright. Just make sure you and Miss Pryde don't end up in the same bed again. You know we have strict policies about that."

"_Jawohl_." Kurt nodded and left. The Professor tucked Kurt's dream away at the back of his mind. It was intriguing, but it could have just been a coincidence, or a mutant like Mesmero playing mind games again. The Professor mulled it over for a little while, then moved on to other things. He would have to watch Kurt carefully, because if he had more dreams like this, it could be serious.

*TTEOAK*

Kitty looked up as Kurt walked in. Kurt had walked up from the Professor's study, not teleported. Walking gave him more time to think; something that everybody in the mansion seemed to be doing a lot more of lately.

"Hey Kätzchen, did I leave ze room last night?" he asked. Kitty thought for a moment.

"No, why?"

"I had a strange dream zat I keeled ze voman in ze papers, and ze Professor vas vorried I might have accidentally done it. As long as I stayed here last night, zough, I'm good." Kurt explained. Kitty nodded, but was concerned. However, she was confident Kurt would explain in a moment.

"Also, Kätzchen, I'd like you to sleep viz me in case I have anozzer vierd dream. I vant to make sure I don't actually keel anybody."

"Um, okay, but isn't that against the rules?" Kitty asked apprehensively, though inside she was delighted. She put down her notebook and pen on the bed and sat up. Kurt's eyes flicked to the notebook.

"Vat are you writing?" He asked. Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"A writing doodle, really. The beginning of a _Hunger Games_ fanfiction. Nothing much." Kitty said, moving the notebook to the floor. "You wanna finish watching the movie?"

"Sure zing, Kaetzchen." Kurt got on the bed, leaning over to his nightstand, looking for the remote. He skipped through the first half and found the place he had fallen asleep at.

*TTEOAK*

Some time after the movie ended, Kurt and Kitty ended up playing Twenty Questions at a loss of something better to do.

"Is it . . . a heart?" Kitty asked, watching Kurt's face carefully. He slowly broke into a smile.

"Gosh, Kaetzchen, I zought you'd pick up kvicker zan zat! It's not a solid object, if zat's vat you're vondering."

Kitty sat and thought for a little while longer.

"Is it love?" she questioned. Kurt's smile widened.

"Ja. Und you know I love you," Kurt said. Kitty smiled. She knew what was coming next.

"Just shut the door first."

**Update: I am, once again, bone-dead tired as I rewrite/update this first chapter, on request of avearia. She pointed out, in much kinder words, that this chapter was, in fact, crap, and I needed to work on it. Here's the work! : ) Hope you enjoy the changes, avearia!**

**I'm so sorry this story has to start out as crap like this, but I am more than bone tired, I'm beyond dead tired, and I want to sleep for years, but I have to get up at six, giving me five hours of sleep before two hours of vigorous exercise (riding Apple on a trail). I promise it gets better. Promise! *yawn***


	2. Double Homicide

**Updating over a year later . . . whoopee.**

*TTEOAK*

"Hey, hands off, jerk!" A woman's shrill voice came from the alley.

"Nothin' wrong wi' this, babe," A drunken man's slur answered.

"No, no! Help! _He—_" Her shriek was muffled. The view shifted, looking down the alley. The man had the woman pinned up against the wall, hand over her mouth, triumph gleaming in his bloodshot eyes.

"Let her go." Another man growled.

"Oh? Whatcha gonn' do 'bout it, huh?" The drunk man leered.

"I said, _let her go_." The other man growled again, raising a knife. The other man was _Kurt_. Rather, Kurt's view, he was surprised to learn. Kurt advanced on the man quickly, raising the knife.

"Hey, man, I di'n' mean anythin', honestly, I di'n'!" The drunk let the woman go and scrambled backwards, but still Kurt came closer. He raised his arm and slashed downwards, ripping a hole in the man's sweatshirt. The woman gasped behind Kurt. He turned on her.

"No, please, no!" The woman pleaded. Kurt raised his arm again and stabbed deep down into her chest, blood flowing over his fingers, hot and sticky. The man leaped onto Kurt's back. Kurt backed up into the alley wall until he heard ribs crunching and the man shouted in pain. He whipped around and slashed at the man's face and neck, severing a main artery, blood spurting out with every beat of his heart. The man looked horrified and gave a strangled, gurgling cry.

Kurt stepped away from the flow of blood, watching the man bleed out, then swiping the blade across the woman's face a few times. He watched for a moment longer before turning and jogging out of the alley, walking down a street into another alley where a three homeless people were standing around an oil drum fire. Kurt walked up to it and held his hands out as if he was warming them. Then he took his shoes, jacket and gloves off and threw them in the fire. He tossed the knife in after them and walked away.

*TTEOAK*

Opening his eyes and blinking them against the filtered light coming through the curtains, Kurt stretched around Kitty, who was snuggled up against him. Smiling, he placed a peck on her forehead and slipped out of bed without disturbing her, getting dressed quickly and heading down to get the paper. He had a suspicion.

Sure enough, when he unfurled the paper, there was a smaller headline on the side proclaiming a double-homicide late last night. Kurt sighed and bit his lip worriedly. This was freaky. He skimmed over the article, and what little information the reporters had matched up perfectly with his dream.

He teleported back inside and stood in the lobby for a moment, unsure of where to go. He could talk to the Professor, or he could go talk to Kitty. Kurt decided he'd talk to Kitty first. Moments later, he appeared in a flash of smoke at the foot of his bed.

"Keety . . . Keety, vake up." He said, gently shaking her foot. Kitty moaned and rolled over, looking adorable. Kurt smiled again and went around to the side of the bed. He was about to put his hand on her shoulder when she mumbled,

"What, Kurt?"

"Oh, hey, you're awake?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, or I wouldn't be talking to you. How early is it?" Kitty mumbled into her hair.

"Eight." Kurt replied, with a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand.

"Wake me up in four hours." Kitty flipped onto her stomach, face buried in the pillows, kicking her feet like she did when she was getting comfortable.

"No, I need to talk to you now," Kurt almost whined. Kitty didn't move, but stopped kicking her feet. "_Pleeaase_, Keety, it's about my dreams. I saw two more people keeled last night."

"Fun." Kitty muttered darkly. She was not a morning person. Hanging his head in defeat, Kurt 'ported down to the Professor's study, but he wasn't there. Wandering aimlessly into the kitchen, Kurt found the Professor and Logan sitting at the table discussing the newspaper.

"Oh, _hallo_." Kurt greeted them, coming over and sitting down across from the Professor, pointing to the article about the double-homicide. "I dreamed zis."

There was a few moments of silence before the Professor spoke. "Tell me every detail about the dream. We may have to call the police."

Kurt swallowed nervously at the last part, but started talking. "It voz late, like it said in ze article, and I voz standing on ze street, near an alley. Zere voz a man and a voman fighting. Ze man voz drunk. I told him to let her go, but he didn't, and I pulled a knife on him, and he started apologizing, and I ripped his clozes. Zen I killed ze voman. Stabbed her vonce in ze chest."

"The article said she had slashes on her face." Logan interrupted.

"Vait, vait, I'm getting to zat." Kurt said, giving a pointed look to Logan. "I turned back to ze man and cut his face and I hit a vein or somezing, but he voz _gushing_ blut. I vonted to zrow up, but ze keeler, ze man I voz looking zrough, zought it vos fun. He liked it. Zen I turned back to ze voman and hit her across ze face viz ze knife. After zat I ran. I found a hobo fire and zrew my shoes and jacket and knife in it, zen I voke up."

There were another few moments of silence. "We will be giving an anonymous tip to the police, Kurt, if you can remember the street in which the killer burned his clothing." The Professor said, and Kurt liked how he made the distinction between him and the killer.

"I know zat ze man valked out of ze alley, turned left, passed ze library, and turned into ze alley to ze right of ze library." Kurt said, concentrating hard to remember the dream, which was slipping away from him.

"Very good, Kurt. Good job. You're helping bring justice for these people." The Professor said gravely, and Kurt nodded solemnly. "Would you hand me the phone?"

Kurt got up and tossed the cordless phone to the Professor, who leafed to the back section of the newspaper for the hotline set up for tips on the "emerging serial killer".

*TTEOAK*

**Randomly decided to update. Hope it's okay . . . ?**


End file.
